


One Last Secret

by kaqyma (yoon_n)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_n/pseuds/kaqyma
Summary: The first step would be to hold Sakusa in his arms. He wrapped himself around Kiyoomi, like a koala around a tree. “Is this okay, Omi Omi?” he asked, politely. If Sakusa wanted customer service, Atsumu was more than happy to oblige.Sakusa shook his head. Atsumu couldn't tell if he was pulling his leg or if he was genuinely uncomfortable by the skin contact. “I prefer being the big spoon, actually.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	One Last Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is just cheese,, u have been warned

Kiyoomi was a creature of habit. Every day like clockwork, he woke up at 4:45 A.M. His morning routine consisted of a jog around the neighbourhood lake, a warm cup of matcha and a cold shower. He always took the same route to the gymnasium, on the same train and he always reached exactly an hour before practice started.

“Omi-san, good morning! Do you need help with your stretches?”

Kiyoomi said no to Hinata’s request like he did on most days. He then proceeded to do the extra stretches for his wrist, that he knew no one could help him with. He did, however, make sure to give Hinata a small smile to show his gratitude. Bokuto arrived then, just in time for practice. Miya on his tail. 

Their captain, Mein Shugo gave him a perfunctory nod, before everyone assembled on the court. You see, Kiyoomi’s life was built on routines and everyone he knew was aware of this. 

But there were parts of his life not everyone was privy to. Much to his cousin, Motoya’s surprise, Kiyoomi  _ did _ have a personal life. It was Miya Atsumu's fortune (or perhaps one should call it a misfortune) to stumble upon it.

  
  


Kiyoomi liked cuddles. Now,  _ that _ was something no one knew. He lived alone in his apartment, with his body pillow. It was plain and white, thank you very much.

Training, today, had been demanding and gruelling. Small setbacks such as this were not new to Kiyoomi. He knew just the perfect thing to help him unwind.

The suggestion had first come from Wakatoshi, of all people. His friend - Iwaizumi, an athletic trainer - had told him the benefits of cuddling after a long day. “I cuddle my boyfriend when I’m tired. He makes me happy,” Wakatoshi had said, never one to mince words. Wakatoshi had a boyfriend to go home to. Kiyoomi didn't. That didn't mean he would waste the opportunity to use this as an excuse to get cuddles.

The procedure was quite simple. What he needed was not a boyfriend or a girlfriend, it was a professional. He typed in  _ Cuddle therapy  _ in the local search app, and a list of all the available professionals popped up on his screen. He was appointed one as soon as he confirmed the timings that suited him.

Kiyoomi wasn't sure if he had a celebrity status but he would never risk ruining his career over petty things. To avoid making it to the headlines of tabloid columns, their team manager had advised them to use their English first names for online bookings.

From: XX456

Thank you for choosing us, Kain! Your appointment has been booked for 8:00 P.M.

He cringed at the usage of a name he had no connection with but he knew it couldn't be helped. There was no point in getting worked up over it when he would cuddle his worries away tonight.

The doorbell rang a minute after eight o’clock. The timing reminded him of Miya - always late by a minute. He shook his head as he plodded on until he reached the door.

He absentmindedly unlocked the door, only to look at the mortified man in front of him.

_ Speak of the devil _ , his brain supplied and then, “Miya?”

“KAIN?” Miya  _ yelped _ .

Kiyoomi couldn't help but let out a small laugh. What was happening? Why was his teammate working as a cuddler?

Kiyoomi smirked, “Hi there,  _ Ash _ .”

Atsumu was embarrassed. It was evident from the red that spread across his neck and he only grew redder with every passing second.

“Omi kun!” he finally said, “I didn't know ya live here. Come to think of it, I had no clue about where ya lived. Are ya sure ya booked for a cuddler or-”

“Yes,” Sakusa interjected.

“I’ll, um, leave. Let's forget this ever happened, yeah?”

“What about customer service?” Kiyoomi challenged.

Atsumu was staring at him with wide eyes now. Kiyoomi was too curious to let go of this so easily. He needed to know why Atsumu was doing this. And he looked clean enough to cuddle. How bad could it be? Besides, he would now have an advantage over Atsumu in their ongoing rivalry as teammates. Who knew Miya Atsumu was a cuddler?

Atsumu was never one to back down from a challenge. He put on his most wicked smile, stepped inside the house and said, “Well ‘course, Omi-kun.”

-

They laid down on the queen sized bed, with all the grace two six feet tall athletes could muster. Atsumu exhaled. He just needs to do his job. This is no different from his other clients - even if they don't happen to be hot athletic men, who are tall and play on the same professional team as him. Nope. Not different at all.

The first step would be to hold Sakusa in his arms. He wrapped himself around Kiyoomi, like a koala around a tree. “Is this okay, Omi Omi?” he asked, politely. If Sakusa wanted customer service, Atsumu was more than happy to oblige.

Sakusa shook his head. Atsumu couldn't tell if he was pulling his leg or if he was genuinely uncomfortable by the skin contact. “I prefer being the big spoon, actually.” 

Great. If having your teammate as a client at your not-so-secret-anymore job wasn't bad enough, he now knew  _ how _ Kiyoomi liked to cuddle. Atsumu always made sure to wear light cotton clothes and set the perfect room temperature for his clients. Then why was it getting so hot in here?

“Uh. Right,” he said awkwardly and turned to his side so his back was facing Kiyoomi. Two strong hands encased Atsumu and he felt Kiyoomi’s chest flush against his back. Kiyoomi was  _ warm _ .

Kiyoomi stretched his neck. He must've been sore from practice. That's why he booked this session, Atsumu easily guessed. What he did not guess was Kiyoomi placing his chin in the crook of his own neck. He may have been the professional between the two of them but Sakusa Kiyoomi was a real cuddler.

“Why do you do this?” Kiyoomi half-whispered, his breath warm against Atsumu's neck.

“Promise ya won't judge me.”

“I can't promise. But I’ll try not to.”

“Yer the worst.”

Kiyoomi had the audacity to fucking  _ giggle _ into his shoulder.

“I’ve been meaning to buy my parents a house. And I always told ‘em that I’d buy them one if I got into a professional team. I’ve been saving up but I needed some extra money and I couldn't borrow from ‘Samu ‘cause it's embarrassing. Plus, he's already buying them a car. He's a clever businessman.”

“I was walking home from practice the other day and found this flyer for a training program to become a certified cuddler. And I thought, why not? Besides, I needed the money.”

A little flustered after divulging the details, Atsumu turned to look at Kiyoomi. He wasn't sure if his brain was playing tricks on him and conjuring up images because Kiyoomi’s eyes looked understanding as if he had been listening intently. He also had a small smile on his face. Atsumu blushed harder.

“I thought it was an impulsive decision. Like your set the other day-”

“Omi-kun!”

“But this is very thoughtful. You've worked hard.”

Atsumu's heart jumped violently in his chest at the compliment. Before he could thank him, Kiyoomi nuzzled his neck and his body went slack. He was asleep. Atsumu decided not to disturb him. He pushed his curly locks out of his face and tucked them behind his ears. He didn't realise when he had grown so fond of the other man, but he couldn't help but think he looked cute this way.

Comfortable in Kiyoomi's embrace, Atsumu fell asleep.

-

They woke up in the morning splayed across the bed, in a mess of limbs.

“OMI-KUN!” Atsumu disrupted the neighbourhood’s morning peace.

“Why are you shouting?” Kiyoomi said, blinking his eyes open.

“I fell asleep. I’m so so so sorry.”

“I’m glad you did. Now please go back to sleep. It's four in the morning and we have the day off.”

“I’m gonna lose my job,” Atsumu lamented.

“You won't. The company won't know if I don't tell them.” Kiyoomi wrapped his leg around Atsumu, putting half his body weight on him. 

“But Omi-”

“Atsu. Sleep,” Kiyoomi said, before falling back asleep.

Defeated, Atsumu joined him.

When he woke up again, it was noon. The sunlight fell on Kiyoomi’s cheeks and highlighted the slope of his nose. It reminded Atsumu of the statues he'd seen in museums. Right then, he realised that he had been in love with his best friend for a long while. His heart started beating erratically in his chest. He gulped and stole one last glance at Kiyoomi before the man began to wake up.

“Good morning,” Kiyoomi said, sheepishly.

Atsumu wished he could hear that every morning. “Morning Omi-kun!” he replied, smiling.

Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s hands into his own and started playing with his fingers. Atsumu only hoped his heartbeat wasn't loud enough for Kiyoomi to hear.

“You maintain your nails well.”

“‘Course I do Omi-kun. I’m a setter,” Atsumu said, pouting.

“Don't slack off. My spikes depend on your sets.”

“Are ya saying ya rely on me?” Atsumu said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That is obvious. You're my setter.”

You're  _ my  _ setter, the words resounded in Atsumu’s head. It was true that he was the Black Jackal’s setter but Kiyoomi calling him  _ his _ setter made his chest hurt. In a good way.

“I have a spare toothbrush and clothes. You can stay for breakfast or till whenever,” Kiyoomi said suddenly.

Atsumu gave him a quizzical look but agreed to the toothbrush and clothes because he preferred to brush and shower first thing in the morning.

As he brushed, he thought about Kiyoomi. As he showered, he thought about Kiyoomi.  _ What the hell was happening? _

When he stepped out of the shower, wearing only a bathrobe, Kiyoomi stared directly at his chest and smirked. A blush spread across his back and chest.  _ What was this man doing to him? _

“Here's some tea.” Kiyoomi offered him a cup, their fingers brushing for the slightest moment. 

“Yer givin’ me mixed signals, Omi-Omi,” he blurted out, against his better judgement. Ever the confrontational.

“What do you mean?” Kiyoomi asked, almost innocently. It was driving Atsumu insane.

“Ya willingly cuddled me and let me sleep at yer place. And now everything ya say seems like it's kinder, even if yer saying the same things ya say every day. I’m starting to think ya like me and it's making my heart thump in my chest,” Atsumu said in one breath.

“Am I being led on?” he asked, sadly. 

“No. Why would I lead you on? We've practically been dating since high school,” Kiyoomi said calmly as if he didn't just confuse the hell out of Atsumu.

“We- What?”

“Yeah. I mean you've been flirting with me since high school and you're the only person I reciprocate that flirting with. We grab lunch and dinner together and you always let me watch recorded matches at your place. That's why we never came to my place and you never prodded me about it, which I really appreciate. I often take you shopping with me and we went to the cat cafe together. I wrote you a letter on your birthday-”

“Okay, I get it. But please tell a man next time, Omi-kun. These were the most mortifying twelve hours of my life.” 

“Tell a man? You think I haven't tried. I kept asking you to go to different places with me alone. They were all supposed to be dates. I was tired of chasing you and I thought you'd finally understand when I asked you out to lunch this Sunday. But you're as thick as it gets.”

“But we grab lunch every week. How is this different? How was I supposed to know?”

“I knew you would say this. I fell in love with the stupidest man ever. It's the fourteenth of February.”

“Valentines' Day!” Atsumu exclaimed. “Wait, did you just say you're in love with me?”

Sakusa shot him an incredulous look, before crossing the table to stand face to face with Atsumu. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and said, “Yes I did.”

Atsumu was a hundred per cent sure that he had been dreaming until he felt Sakusa’s firm and calloused hands on his cheeks. He looked at the man, who had just confessed to him. His black eyes were gentle and affectionate. Atsumu could cry about it. He was just so happy.

“I love you,” Kiyoomi said against his lips and then kissed him softly.

“I love you too, Omi.”

-

“Happy four years to us, Omi-kun!” Atsumu wished his boyfriend. He had been sitting in Kiyoomi’s lap and they were watching the latest episode of some weekly anime in their shared apartment.

Kiyoomi only kissed him on the lips in reply.

“I can't believe it's been four years. Do you think we should get married?” Atsumu teased.

“We cannot get legally married. But I would like to.”

Trust Kiyoomi to catch Atsumu off-guard, four years after dating him. 

“Now don't tell me you're going to say we've practically been married for three years because we moved in together,” Atsumu spoke in a low pitch, trying to imitate his boyfriend’s voice. 

“I was going to say just that,” Kiyoomi said, smugly. But it was an honest statement. Kiyoomi had secrets. Atsumu knew all of them now. He knew which tea Kiyoomi preferred, what toothpaste he used, which socks he wore in winters, what kind of books he read and how he loved it when Atsumu kissed the two moles on his forehead. There was nothing to hide anymore. Kiyoomi was willing to reveal one last secret. 

“Marry me, Atsu,” he said and pulled Atsumu closer to him. 

Their foreheads were touching.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day to skts,, theyre in love. it would mean a lot if u could leave kudos or comments!


End file.
